1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method for transmitting and receiving data when charging an electrical vehicle, and more particularly, to a system and a method for transmitting and receiving data when charging an electrical vehicle in which not only charging the electrical vehicle but also transmitting various information needed for the vehicle or receiving information stored in the vehicle to be used through a power line communication are enabled.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a power line communication (PLC) technology has emerged as a leading home network technology because power line communication is able to send data via a power line. Particularly, the power line communication is advantageous in that a separate communication network is not required because a communication network can be set up in any location such as rural or urban areas as long as electricity is available, thereby achieving a significant cost-saving effect. Even in some of the most technologically advanced countries around the world, data transmission options are still not readily available. In Korea, for example, which is a leading country in communication network infrastructure such as an optical cable, network access is still not provided in some of the more rural areas. Thus, PLC allows for data transmission to these areas by using a power line even when the optical cables, e.g., are not available.
Since PLC only requires power lines so that a home network in which home appliances can be controlled through internet remotely by several operators that commercially utilize the PLC technology. Thus, if an electronic product is equipped with a server and a modem, the product can be connected to a network.
As shown in FIG. 1, PLC technology using uses a low voltage power line such as 100 to 220V power lines, a PLC router attached to a utility pole assigns a home address that is a unique address and a PLC coupler located outside home that separates a communication signal carried on the power line. The communication signal recovers a signal from an initial transmission stage through, e.g., a personal computer (PC) within home or a PLC modem provided within an electronic product. The power line communication described above has a simple communication principle. The frequency used for power transmission in Korea, for example, is an alternating current frequency of 60 Hz, which is converted to a direct current frequency by the electronic product through a power converter. Here, a power line having the alternating current frequency of 60 Hz becomes a communication channel. A communication signal is converted to a high frequency signal and sent through the power line, wherein the signal is separated and received by a receiver terminal by using a high frequency filter.